Components such as conductors, equipment, or support structures of electrical transmission systems may have cavities, such as open ends, that afford attractive nesting or storage locations for various animals and birds. An example conductor of this type may be part of a pipe bus. Animals and birds may also use the openings of a structural box beam or the hinge cavity of a disconnect switch for example.